onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wake up!
"Wake up!" is the 17th opening for One Piece and the third opening of the second half of the series. Opening The first shot is of the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger flying on screen, which is then followed by a panning shot of the Straw Hats running. Then a still of all the members appears before the One Piece logo appears on screen. Sat on the front of the Thousand Sunny, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp all spot a golden hercules beetle flying by, which catches their attention and start chasing after it. They pass by Franky, who is steering the ship, and takes a confused glance as to what they're up to. It then cuts to Zoro and Sanji arguing, whereby the trio pass by the two bickering crewmembers unnoticed. They then pass by Brook, who is playing his violin, and Robin, who is reading. They knock over Brook and Robin's table, but she holds it back up with her Devil Fruit ability. It cuts to Nami having a shower. The three barge in and Luffy and Usopp are attacked by the irate Nami, while Chopper sees the beetle fly out of the shower room and chases after it. They all climb up the mast to catch the beetle, but it flies away uncaught. They then see a fleet of Marine battleships lined up in the distance. The first shot of the Marines shows Smoker, Tashigi, Hina, Coby, Helmeppo, Sentoumaru, and Momonga. The second shows Admirals Fujitora and Kizaru, and Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, who activates his Magu Magu no Mi ability. It then cuts to Luffy fighting Akainu whilst using Haki, Zoro fighting Fujitori, and Sanji fighting Kizaru who is using his light sword. Usopp uses his Kabuto to create bamboo shoots which send the Marines into a thunder cloud created by Nami. Chopper uses his Defense Point and Robin uses her Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano technique. Franky, in the Franky Shogun, fights Vice Admiral John Giant, and Brook slashes the Marines with his cane sword. Suddenly, darkness approaches, and the Blackbeard Pirates appear and Blackbeard and Luffy immediately battle each another. This is followed by a shot of the Thousand Sunny with the crew standing on deck together, ending with a shot of Luffy smiling. We then see shots of the Dressrosa Arc; with the fight at the Corrida Colosseum, showing Luffy disguised as Lucy, Bellamy, Cavendish, Rebecca, Don Chinjao, and Bartolomeo, Law, Usopp, Robin and Caesar running down the bridge to Green Bit, Franky and the Thunder Soldier in town, Robin captured by the dwarves, Nami, Brook and Chopper turned into art, a meteorite hitting Green Bit, and Fujitori, Doflamingo, and Law remaining. The next show shows the Donquixote Pirates with Dolfamingo using his Ito Ito no Mi powers. It ends with facial shots of the Straw Hats. Lyrics TV Size Version Full Version Trivia *This opening shows Sakazukis face before the manga. *This is the first opening during which characters actually speak. References Site Navigation fr:Wake up ! Category:One Piece Openings